The Other One
by krestra
Summary: Summary: After the war with the Titans, Percy thought his life would go back to normal, or at least as normal as a demigod's life could be. But when some news comes shedding to light, he'll have to go on a trip of a life time. And not the good kind.
1. Finding out

A/N: I've decided to start this! I'm still confused on whether I should do first person for Percy so tell me what you think!

* * *

It was a month after the Titan War when my dad came up to me. "Hello son." Poseidon said. "I have important news to tell you."

Now, when a god tells you that, it's never a good thing, so there I was worried to death that it was something so horrific. Like Tyson died in the Forge. If that had happened, I don't know what I would do. "Ok, what is it?" I asked hesitantly.

Poseidon sighed and looked down. He was wearing his Hawaiian shirt with some khaki shorts. "You have a sister."

I blinked about a million times. "Did I just hear you correctly? I have a sister?" He nodded. "And you didn't tell me any of this! Are you kidding me?" I blew up.

"There's another thing…she's your twin sister." Poseidon said.

"You're lying. No-no, you're pulling my leg! That's what you're doing. I think I would know if I had a twin sister." I told him.

"Not unless your mother and I decided to put her in foster care. Somewhere far away. Where you wouldn't feel the pull of your sister." Poseidon said.

"What are you talking about? 'Pull of your sister'? That makes no sense." I exclaimed.

"I mean, when you two are together, you two will know that you two are brother and sister subconsciously."

"Ok…suppose I do believe you…what do you want me to do about it?"

"Find her. It won't be a quest. I promise you that. You don't need to go see the oracle or anything. All the gods have decided on that. I haven't claimed her so she won't know who or what she really is. I didn't want her to freak out and to make her come to the camp when you are already here to fulfill the prophecy…I didn't want her to have that same burden you do. And anyways there's another prophecy about twins born to one of the three big gods. A prophecy when the time comes you will hear it."

"What? Another prophecy? Don't we already have another big prophecy on our hands?" I asked.

"Yes but…this prophecy had come right after the first big prophecy. And to let the other gods know I had most likely singlehandedly made the two that could fulfill that prophecy…I couldn't let them know that. But now…I want her to be found. You will find her in Texas, where the grass was once filled with Buffalo. Where there are cotton gins and a Parade for Christmas and a parade for Homecoming. It is almost time for homecoming. She will be with the marching band. Her name is Aeryn. Don't ask why. That is not what we decided, your mother and I, we had decided to name her Nixie. Though they decided to have that as the middle name." Poseidon said.

"Nixie…ok, I'll remember that." I told him.

"Oh and you can bring along two other people." Poseidon said. "I have to go, but remember, leave before light tomorrow. Chiron knows of what you have to do so do not worry."

I nodded and said, "OK." When Poseidon left, I ran towards Annabeth and Grover. "I have some BIG news to tell you."

"What? What is it?" Annabeth asked looking at me in concern.

"I have a sister. No not even that, a twin sister. And I have to go find her in Texas. Something about 'where the grass was once filled with Buffalo. Where there are old cotton gins and a parade for Christmas and a parade for homecoming'. He also told me she is in the marching and, her name is Aeryn Nixie…her name was supposed to be Nixie but her parents changed it to Aeryn for some odd reason."

"Are you high on nectar?" Grover asked. "I mean, come on. Why would we just hear about this now?"

Annabeth frowned and then grinned. "Let's hope that she's not a seaweed brain like you." She joked. "I can gather some of my stuff and then I'll be ready."

"Meet me at my cabin, I need to get some stuff too." I told her. Grover followed me as I went to my cabin.

"I can't believe your dad just dropped that on you! Why didn't you know before hand?"

"About some other prophecy, about twins. I guess twins of the big gods are powerful."

"I don't know. I don't think it's ever happened before." Grover told me.

"Then this is the first and I will find her." I told him.

"Ok. We will help you." Grover said.

I grinned. "I wouldn't want anyone else to accompany me." Grover grinned back at me. I went in and grabbed a back and put a pair of clothes in it and put my watch on that Tyson gave me. "Let's go." I said with a sigh. There was a knock on my door and I saw Annabeth. "Ready?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready to find your sister." Annabeth said with a grin.

"Let's go." I said with a grin.

* * *

A/N: I need someone to do the prophecy, I am so not good at rhyming or anything, so help would be appreciated! And R&R, I will post the next chapter when I get at least four reviews.


	2. A Day in the Life of a Small Town

AN: Hey, so thank you so much for following and favoriting this! I have another note at the end!

* * *

Nixie grinned as she woke up in her small two story house. The top was her room and a home theatre. She grabbed her glasses and looked around. She didn't know why she needed glasses, her parents had said that it would help her with her dyslexia but Nixie wasn't seeing that. Most people hated her, others thought she was weird, and the few others admired her. The few were about two people who would never be able to be themselves. She didn't even have friends. Nixie was made fun of for being ADHD and dyslexic. It wasn't her fault that she got that from her real parents. And…Nixie didn't even really care about that. Nixie grabbed her phone and ear buds and ran down the stairs. "Hey parents!" Nixie exclaimed with a grin.

"Hello Aeryn." Her mom said.

"Can't you call me Nixie mom?" She asked.

"Sorry, but we named you Aeryn Nixie Hallows. I will call you by your first name." Her mom smiled.

"But dad calls me Nixie." Nixie pointed out.

"I'm not dad." Her mom pointed out also with a smile.

"I know…." Nixie smiled. She grabbed her toast and ate it. "Better get ready." Nixie told herself as she ran up the stairs. She grabbed black tights and put them on, then a black skirt and put that on, then a black shirt and put that on, and finally she put on her black fedora on. Her long curly black hair fell over her shoulders and over to her belly-button. Because she loved running and she took karate lessons and she fought with people at school…a lot, she was skinny yet had the muscles to climb trees, punch someone, and all that fun stuff. Nixie grabbed her black combat boots as she looked around. She put them on and looked in the mirror. Her sea green eyes blinked in the mirror.

"Aeryn! You need to go unless you want to be late!" She yelled. Nixie grabbed her car keys and ran to her truck. It was already raining, even though it was barely even time for fall, not even close actually. Nixie started her truck up and drove to her school.

"Forney High, where only the weird will be killed." Nixie said as she arrived. She wasn't really being serious, she would never be killed there.

Throughout the day, nothing really eventful happened. Everyone was mean to her, as usually. They even asked if she could do a reading check for her dyslexia, which made no sense and she actually thought it was stupid.

The last thing, the last straw, was, "I know why you don't have your real parents with you…it's because you are so weird and deformed. No one wants a deformed girl."

Nixie glared at the girl and said, "What about you? You're the most deformed girl yet your mom and dad wanted to keep you. If I'm deformed and given away because of it, you should've been killed to save mankind from having to see you."

"That's because me deformities actually help for the human kind." She said with a smile. "Yours are just too hard for anyone to love you for." She smirked. Nixie glared at her.

"You want me to show you want deformed looks like? I'm about to." Nixie growled and punched her in the face. "What will your parents say now? Will they still love you?!" She yelled.

"You-you witch!" The girl yelled as she scratched Nixie on the arm.

"Wow, you can't even fight back!" Nixie exclaimed. The scratch hurt but…other than that, she was alright. The girl ran to her and Nixie just kicked her back to the wall. Nixie growled and walked out of the school.

Nixie had gotten home and she looked around. There was nothing for her to do, after all she had no friends. Nixie plugged in her earphones and listened to music. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Nixie sighed and went to the door and opened it. "Who are you?" She asked the guy who was with a girl.

"I am Detective Rawlins, and this is Detective Collins. The girl you were in a fight with today, was killed.

"Am I supposed to feel remorse for someone like that?" Nixie asked. "I mean, she did make fun of me day after day after day. I guess she had another person to make fun of who just got sick of her and decided to kill her." Nixie said with a shrug. Nixie did feel sorry for the girl but not as sorry as she should've been.

"Are you saying that she got what she deserved? And right now, you are our top suspect. You literally hurt her really bad."

"All I did was punch her in the face and kick her in self-defense." Nixie said looking at them.

"You're coming with us." Detective Collins said.

"What? Why? I'm being cooperative!" Nixie exclaimed.

"We need to ask you some more questions at the Forney Police Station." Detective Collins told her.

"Fine. But I have nothing to tell you." Nixie gritted through her teeth. Being blamed for something she didn't made her…well…want to knock someone's teeth out. She wanted to do something she knew she wouldn't be able to without getting arrest. And no, it wasn't killing someone.

The sixteen year old got in the detective's car and they drove to the interrogation room, well the station and then they walked to the interrogation room. Detective Rawlins was first.

"I know you hated that girl. That sweet innocent-"

Nixie scoffed. "Innocent? Compared to me, she's the devil." She said.

"And why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because she smoked, she had sex with every guy she set her eyes on, and I'm pretty sure she had two abortions before. Me? I just get in fights with people who egg me on." Nixie said with a shrug.

"Who were the parents?"

"How should I know? I mean, she slept with almost ten guys in one year."

Detective Rawlins sighed. "You are free to go BUT do not leave the city, in case I want to get in touch with you."

"Thank you." Nixie got up and walked out. She didn't have her car but she could run so…that's what she did. She put her ear-buds in and started running. When she got home her mom was waiting for her.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" She exclaimed.

"Police station. A girl who egged me on to fight her was killed today and they thought it could've been me, though I don't kill anyone." Nixie exclaimed.

"Well-"

"I'm going to bed." Nixie ran up her stairs and closed the doors.

* * *

**Guest**: Thank you so much for that! I will think more on it and everything!

AN: Ok, so I would love some input on this and also, if you have any ideas about the prophecy please, tell me! I'd love to hear your ideas!


	3. The First Obstacle

"Where the grass was once filled with Buffalo. Where there are cotton gins and a Parade for Christmas and a parade for Homecoming. It is almost time for homecoming. She will be with the marching band. Her name is Aeryn." I muttered repeatedly.

"Percy, please just stop muttering that. It's going to drive you insane." Annabeth said looking at him.

"I need to remember what he said. It's important. Where the grass was once filled with buffalo. How am I supposed to find that out first? I mean, most of Texas had buffalo in it, right!?" Percy exclaimed looking at Grover and Annabeth.

"Uh…Percy…I smell monsters…." They had gotten to Texas and so far they were stumped. When Percy heard Grover, he glanced around. He grabbed his pen and clicked it so it would become the sword. Annabeth got her knife ready and she looked around.

"Two powerful demigods. So nice to meet you." Lamia said with a smirk.

"Lamia. She wants young demigod blood. Anyone under eighteen is considered young to her." Annabeth said.

"Back!" I yelled. "We don't have time for your game!"

"Oh, Percy…such a strong demigod. I bet your blood is delicious. And…your sister's…." Lamia smirked. "Do you think if I hurt you, she will feel it?" Lamia asked.

I frowned. How did she know about my sister Aeryn? "How do you know about her?" I asked.

"Percy! Don't listen to her! Don't she's just trying to get in your head!" Annabeth said.

Lamia went closer to me and I put my sword up. "What do you know?"

"Oh just that you can't find your sister because if you do…either the gods or the monsters would be hurt…and we can't let that happen."

"If you hurt her…I swear to you I will hunt every last monster until I kill them. Then I will go after them again." I threatened. "Starting with you."

"Wait! And she's in trouble! The human kind! Please, just don't kill me!" Lamia exclaimed, eyes white with terror.

"Sorry, I don't make promises with monsters." I said killing her.

"Percy, are you ok?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah, she didn't hurt me." I said with a nod.

"I meant emotionally." Annabeth looked at me. "What she said…that should take a toll out of anyone."

Grover nodded and said, "I'm sorry Perce…we'll find Aeryn…Nixie soon. If that monster was telling the truth. Let's hope nothing happens to her."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok…." I lied. Why would she be in trouble? What kind of trouble? Was someone after her? Or was she doing something that got her in trouble? "We just need to found out where buffalos were exactly…."

"To the Texas Library?" Grover suggested.

"Sure, Grover. We just need to find it." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, I know where that is!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"How am I not surprised?" I asked with a smile.

"The library was built by a child of Athena actually. So yes, I should know about it." Annabeth said with a smile. She laughed and started walking. "It's actually not that far from here."

I smiled at Annabeth, wondering how lucky I was to have her. "Well that was what, the first obstacle?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, not completely. The first obstacle…is finding the library first." Annabeth said.

Grover bleated. "I hate enclosed places. Please tell me it's not underground."

"It shouldn't need us to go down underground." Annabeth said.

"Good." Grover said.

I smiled at Grover and Annabeth told us how to get to the library. "See the library?" She asked with a smile.

"Percy." A voice behind us said. I looked behind and saw Poseidon.

"Dad?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you one important clue. Obviously, I am forgetful sometimes. Look for the region called the 'Three Forks of the Trinity River' if I think of anything else from now on I will speak in your mind. I cannot have the other gods find out I am aiding you even more in this." Poseidon walked off.

"Well now we have another clue…"

"But it'll be easier. How many cities are by the 'Three Forks of Trinity River'?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. It wasn't like I knew, and Annabeth knew that right there. I wasn't the smartest of demigods when it came to book smart.

In about ten minutes we were at the library going to the computers. "Annabeth, you look up the cotton gins, Grover you look up the buffalo, and I'll look up the Three Forks of the Trinity River." They both nodded at what I said and we started on the work. After about thirty minutes, Annabeth had found that a lot of Texas had old cotton gins, which wasn't surprising at the least for her, Grover found that there was a lot of grassland for the buffalo in the northern and eastern and some southern in the Texas state. "Ok…so the cities or towns that the Trinity River goes through or the three forks are at are: Collns, Rockwall, Dallas, western Kaufman counties, and southwestern port of Kaufman County. A fork goes through Cooke and Denton counties. Another Fork goes through Jack, Wise, Tarrant, and Dallas counties. The Clear Fork of Trinity goes through northwestern Parker County…. This is a lot of places to check…. We'll have to ask about if they have a Homecoming coming up and all that…." I sighed. "This is going to take more time than anything…."

"We have time. They didn't give us a date to have her by." Annabeth said.

"But she could be in trouble!" I exclaimed. "Sorry…it's just I feel as if Poseidon wants me to just do something fast and make sure she's totally ok and I barely even know her yet now that I know about her I feel as if I can feel her. I can feel something I would never feel." I said with a sigh. "When we were coming here to Texas remember when I said I felt weird?" I asked and Annabeth and Grover nodded. "Well I felt something that wasn't my feelings. Like the empathy link you put on us but…closer to the heart. Almost as if it were me feeling it. It was the feeling of sadness. Almost like I had no friends. I could also feel her getting angrier and angrier." I told them.

"Wow…. I'm sorry Perce. You shouldn't need to feel it. But maybe…just maybe the link will get stronger as you get closer! That will help us, you know, find her!" Grover exclaimed.

"If it were that easy…then I would be loving this trip right here right now." I laughed. Annabeth nodded and she looked at us.

"I think we need to go to Collins and see if they have a homecoming soon. We should hop on a train." Annabeth said as she walked towards the train station.

* * *

**Name:** Oh thank you! I will be uploading chapters as much as possible!

Thank you all for following and favoriting this story! Hope you have a great Thanksgiving Week! Also tell me what the next monster should be!


	4. Worst Possible Day Ever

The week before Homecoming was always, without a doubt, the worst week in the history of worst weeks for Nixie. It was all about finding a boyfriend or girlfriend until right after the day of homecoming because they 'didn't feel anything'. It sickened her to the core. At times, she just wanted to throw up. It was always 'oh my gosh I loved you since like forever but I was always so afraid to ask you out' and then aft homecoming it was 'oh I'm sorry I didn't feel anything can we still be friends?' She hated things like that.

Nixie sighed as she grabbed her instrument and started playing. It was almost time for marching band practice and if Nixie wasn't ready for it when they started, everyone would blame bad sounds on her. Nixie was the weird on of the marching band. Nixie didn't care at all really though. "Nixie! You're actually practicing for a change." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Oh Rachel, still coming up with those bad jokes?" Nixie asked looking at her. It almost seemed as if everyone's jokes were becoming…dull. Just as Nixie was about to play she felt her stomach hurt. Almost like she got punched in the stomach. "That was weird…." She said frowning. Nixie sighed and walked towards her spot.

After about ten minutes the drum majors started. "Band!" The drum majors yelled.

"What?"

"Ten hut, ten hut."

"Pride!"

"Alright!" Mr. Poole yelled. "Face left!"

For about two hours, they practiced marching and playing and doing their sets. "Alright! To the fifty!" Mr. Poole yelled. "That was a great rehearsal! You all did what I asked. Now was that too hard to ask for? I think that we should do that every day from now on!" He yelled again.

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, you are dismissed!" He told everyone.

Nixie grinned as she left the scene. When Nixie left it would get worse because everyone was making plans on who went to who's house, what they were going to do the next morning, or who they were going to ask out for the dance. Stupid stuff, obviously. Nixie grinned as she stepped inside her house.

"Hey, dad!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey Nixie." Her dad said.

"Want to play Call of Duty?" She asked with a grin.

"Uh, sure. After I finish just this paperwork, alright?" Her dad said.

"Alright." Nixie ran up to the movie room and turned on the playstation. Soon she had Call of Duty up and running. Nixie put on Skillet and listened to them as she waited for her dad to come up. Her dad was Richard, he worked for a company as the CEO but he always made time for his family, which was one of the reasons Nixie loved him. Soon Nixie got bored so she started playing Call of Duty Zombies by herself. It was dark, she couldn't see much but a little light as she stepped places. She shot at one of the zombies, getting a headshot, and yelled. "Yes!" She grinned as she began to do even more damage to zombies. "Well…I am on a role." She told herself. The door creaked and Nixie paused the game and looked around. "Hey dad?" She asked. No one answered. How could the door creak if there was no one there?

"Boo!" A voice yelled.

"Ah! Dad!" She yelled hitting him. "You scared me! I thought an intruder was here!" Nixie said. "Let's just get on with the game so I can beat you."

"You beat me? I think I'll beat you." Her dad said with a smile.

"Nah. I will beat you."

"Oh you are on." Her dad laughed. Soon they were fighting Zombies left and right. Her dad died three times while Nixie died twice, once because her dad pushed her into a hoard of Zombies, which wasn't very nice. They stopped playing after two hours.

"Ha! I won!" Nixie exclaimed jumping up. "I won, you lost!" She grinned at her dad. "Now, you have to buy me ten three musketeers!" Nixie was happy that she won because she got free candy.

"Aeryn! Richard! Time for dinner!" Her mom yelled.

"Coming mom!" Nixie yelled. "Mom's calling us we better go or else we'd face the wrath of Piper." She joked as she went down the stairs. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Grotten Potatoes, sloppy Joes, and green bean casserole." Nixie's mom said with a smile.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed with a grin as she sat down. Her stomach started hurting. "Shoot!" She exclaimed. It was like a pain she couldn't explain. It was otherworldly. It wasn't her pain, but it felt almost exactly like it was.

"Aeryn!"

"Nixie!" Her parents yelled at the same time.

Her mom ran over to her. "Are you ok?" She asked her daughter.

"My-my stomach hurts. Really bad." She said. Nixie could only think of one thing, someone was hurt really bad and she, for some odd reason, could feel their pain.

"Ok, take some medicine. It's in the cabinet." Her mom frowned with worry. When she went to go get the medicine her stomach stopped hurting.

"I don't need it. My stomach stopped hurting." Nixie told her mom.

"Ok. I want you to go lay down though, ok?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Nixie said. As she went up the stairs her left leg hurt, like someone took a hammer and smashed it. "AH!" She yelled, her eyes widened with pain as she collapsed down on the stairs.

"Nixie!" Her dad yelled running over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My leg." She said tears forming in her eyes. Nixie couldn't describe the pain. It was almost as if it was her own pain but it wasn't.

"We need to take you to the doctor." Her mom said worried about her daughter. Nixie didn't say anything, she just nodded. Her dad grabbed her hand and helped her walk to the car. They drove to the hospital in Dallas.

* * *

Sorry for not updating! But I didn't really feel like it because I wasn't getting any reviews and I know that's not a good excuse but it just made me not want to update because people didn't like it. So...please review! I'll updating the next chapter when I get four reviews. Can you do that? I mean the people that favorite and followed this is more than four.


	5. The Second Obstacle

**A/N: Soooo I didn't get the four reviews that I wanted. But that's ok! At least one person was so kind to ask me to update! You know who you are! They even went so far to ask if they had to review four times to get me to update. Again, you know who you are! And sorry for not reviewing your story! I had one and then my phone didn't send it! Hope you like this one Becney!**

We had just gotten something to eat when we got attacked. Again. I sighed as the monster roared, it was a hydra. "Oh come on! Be original!" I yelled. "We already fought you!" I was getting so sick of this. I was fighting, I mean we were fighting, a monster that Annabeth and I had already fought! Are you kidding me?!

"Percy! Your sword!" Grover yelled at me as if I was stupid. I glanced down and grabbed my sword, clicking the pen so that it would turn into the sword I needed.

"Percy don't forget, don't cut off the heads! They grow back with two!" Annabeth yelled.

I sighed. Great, just great. The best thing ever. The hydra roared and we doubled over the sides. "Come on Percy think, a plan…." Suddenly a light went off. "I'll get eaten!" I yelled.

"You'll get what?!" Grover asked yelling.

"You heard me! Let the hydra swallow me with my sword with me. I'll cut it off from the inside!" I yelled towards the two of them.

"When did you get so smart, seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked with a smile. "I'll distract them. All you need to do is attract one."

When she did distract the others, I went over to one and it flung me across to a building. My stomach hurt worse than anything else. I got up and ran over, trying to ignore the pain. If I was feeling this, was Aeryn feeling it also? I hoped not. She never had training so it would hurt her worse than it hurt me. I didn't want that at all. She'd be in so much pain and that wasn't a good thing. I ran and the hydra's foot, claw thing hit my leg and sent me down. It hurt, and it was bleeding but I had to keep going. To destroy this monster so I could find my sister. I kept going. "Come on! Swallow me! You big ugly monster!" I yelled trying to get its attention. I ran and jumped towards the hydra, ignoring the pain in my leg. The hydra swallowed me and I closed my eyes from all the yuckiness inside of it. When I was sure I was at the stomach or something like that, I stuck me sword through its skin and spilled out. "Yuck." I said as I sliced the stomach some more, for good measure. The monster turned to dust.

"Percy! You're ok." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go to Dallas." So far we had been in Collins, Rockwall, western Kaufman counties, and southwestern port of Kaufman County, Cooke and Denton counties. Another Fork goes through Jack, Wise, Tarrant, Parker County. We had Dallas left. "It has to be Dallas." I said.

Annabeth and Grover both nodded and Annabeth said, "Yeah, she's in Dallas." I smiled thankfully at her.

"We're almost in Dallas."

When we got there, I saw one of the schools and got out. "Alright, I'll go ask the person in the office." I walked inside the school with a smile.

"Hello. I was just wondering, when is the Homecoming Parade? I'm trying to surprise my cousin at the parade but…I don't remember which school she's going to and she said the Homecoming Parade was this weekend." I said with a smile to the lady.

"Oh, we already had our Homecoming Parade, but in Forney, it's a small little town, they are having their Homecoming Parade this weekend." The lady smiled.

"Ok, thank you." I said with a smile as I walked out to Annabeth and Grover. "I know where she is. She's in a small town, Forney. They are having a Homecoming Parade this weekend." I grinned as we walked to a little diner.

"We'll have to get a car though. The train doesn't stop in Forney." Annabeth said with a frown. "I don't like stealing but…we may have to for this."

I nodded at Annabeth, not really hearing her. All I could think about was that my sister could be in Forney. She could be hurt or something. I didn't really know. How would I know who was my sister? Would she look like me? Would she be…I don't know.

"Percy? Did you hear anything Annabeth said? Or what I said?" Grover asked concerned for me. I blinked twice and looked at their faces.

"No, sorry. I was thinking about Aeryn." Percy said.

"Well, I said that maybe we should go around like now." Annabeth said.

"And I said, we should get a good night's sleep. But she wants to go now and get everything over with." Grover said looking at me.

"And let me guess…I'm the deciding person on this…." I sighed and looked at Grover then at Annabeth. "I'm sorry…Grover, we have to find Aeryn and see what kind of trouble she's in."

"That was a while ago! It could've been over by now." Grover said.

"But you don't know that for sure. I have to go and it's almost this weekend. We can't miss the Homecoming Parade. We have to find her. Soon." I said.

"Fine. I guess there's no swaying you." Grover said. "Now let's get a truck." He said as we looked around. I put my hoodie on and looked around. It was dark out so hopefully no one could see us.

"Ok. Annabeth, you go find a truck and come meet us here. We'll make sure no one's following you." I said.

Annabeth nodded and grinned as she put her Yankees hat and went invisible. I looked around for anyone who might be watching us but no one seemed out of the ordinary.

"Hop in." Annabeth said. I grinned and we went in the truck to go to Forney. It was a long ride and when we got there we saw a Holiday Inn.

"Let's stay in there." I suggested with a slight smile. "We'll sleep in tomorrow." I said.

"Yes!" Grover exclaimed with a grin. I could tell he was happy about that. Tomorrow, we'd find Aeryn. _I promise, we'll find her._ I thought to Poseidon.


End file.
